


Justin's Dino adventure

by DarkNight86



Series: Justin's space adventures [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Multi, Old Wounds, Power Master in training, almost confronting the past, damaged Morphers, everyone's mad at Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: The Dino Thunder Rangers are down, and there's only one person who can help them. will Justin finally have to face his past or will he continue to put it off.(Again, I Suck and summaries.)





	Justin's Dino adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Sitting there watching Kelly play with the new stuffed fish, at least Jason thought it was a fish, that Billy had sent for her Jason was surprised at how good she was being. In the past few months she's gotten better at entertaining herself and no longer started crying every time her stuffed toys were out of her hands.

Hearing his phone go off Jason trusted Kelly on her own for a moment to answer it. Going into the kitchen were he could still hear Kelly if something went wrong, he checked the caller ID. It wasn't one he recognized but he knew there was a good chance it was still important, so he answered it. “Jason Lee Scott.”

“Um, this is Hayley, I'm a friend of Tommy's. He gave me instructions on what to do if something happened.” She replied sounding afraid and nervous. “He said if he was incapable I was to call this number and tell you, dumpster day.”

“Please tell me he wasn't turned evil again.” He replied wondering what trouble Tommy had gotten himself into.

“No, that was Trent.” She replied as if he wasn't meant to hear that last part. “I'm not sure what you know but you know there's a ranger team in Reefside right.”

Oh god please tell him that Tommy wasn't mentoring a bunch of young rangers. “Yeah, I've heard.”

“Well, Tommy's black.” she replied almost causing Jason to hang up on her. This was worse the mentor he was active again.

“You better give me one hell of an excuse for me not to hang up on you right now.” Jason replied not trying to hide that he was upset.

“They're comatose.” she replied making sure he wouldn't hang up on her. “All five of them. At first Tommy wasn't as bad as the others but he fell comatose as well. But before that he said something about power withdrawal and broken morphers. I've examined them and cant find anything wrong with there morphers. I don't know what else to do.”

Standing there he heard something so he stuck his head out to see Zack had gotten home and was cooing over Kelly. That gave him a moment to think. “Tommy should have a Email address somewhere its a NASADA address.”

“yeah, I know the one, but Tommy said to never use it.” she replied sounding busy.

“Well, I'm telling you to use it.” He replied knowing that this was going to get complicated. “You need to send full scans of the rangers, do not used there names, a scan of the morphers as they are now, and the original blueprints. To that email address.”

There were a few more minutes of going back and forth making sure she was sending everything and she had to make sure he wasn't going to leak the data. Finally when he got off the phone with her he took a few minutes before walking back out were Zack was playing with Kelly. Sitting down for a moment he wished he could just push this on to someone else but knew he couldn't do that. Finally after a moment he asked Zack. “Is the NASADA laptop still in hall closet?”

“Yeah, in the blue case.” he replied looking concerned. “Why, what's up?”

For the next few minuted Jason explained what he knew, shacking his head he knew Zack was thinking the same thing he was. Tommy was never going to live this down.

 

*****

 

Sitting at his Desk Billy waited for the data download, he was a little surprised to be receiving his much data from Earth. Wondering what it was Billy was surprised when the computer beeped informing him he had a transmission incoming from off world. It wasn't his normal communication line but decided to answer anyway wondering who would be contacting him this way. After a moment he saw Jason come on screen. “Hey, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, there's a little static but it's fine.” he replied wondering who he got real time communications. “How are you doing this.”

“NASADA's working with KO-35 setting up communication systems.” he replied as the line crackled a bit. “It's still a work in progress.”

“So, what's so important you used this system to contact me?” Billy asked knowing it had to be bad. Noticing the data was finally loaded he moved it over to a pad as he waited for Jason to respond.

“There's a new ranger team on Earth, go by Dino Thunder.” Jason started as he explained about the issues they were having. Apparently there morphers were damaged and were now comatose due to power withdrawal. It really didn't make since, power withdrawal wasn't meant to be this bad.

Looking at the pad he realized that it was data for there morphers and there body scans. As he was going over the data he heard Jason say. “Sorry to ask you to look into this, I just didn't know who else who could figure this out.”

“I've been contacted about harder stuff then this.” Billy replied rolling his eyes.

“There's something I haven't told you yet.” Jason replied getting his attention. Looking over at the screen he waited as Jason took a long deep breath before continuing. “It's about black, last time you were Earth, you broke his noise.”

Sighing Billy knew he was talking about Tommy, he hadn't talked to the man since that time. This was not going to be fun. Returning to the scans he realized the reason it was so bad was that there connection to the grid wasn't gone but it was damaged so it was draining and powering them up all at the same time. Switching over to the scans of the morphers he looked for anything that might be causing this. What he learned was only going to make the situation worse.

Setting the pad down he looked over to Jason before informing him. “Speaking from the tech side of things the morphers are in perfect condition. The problem stems from the gems that acts as there power source, the gems are what's connected to the morphing grid, and that connections been damaged.”

Sitting there Billy went through every possible way from someone without the ability to fix the issue and none of them were likely to work. As he did this Jason asked him. “Is there any way to repair it?”

“The only way that has a remote chance of working is going to present a challenge.” Billy replied still trying to figure out an other way. “The problem is that there going to need a power master to fix the connection, and the only full fledged power master I know of can't travel.”

“Is there a chance that he knows of another power master?” Jason asked looking at him.

“Yes and no.” He replied releasing a breath. “He might not know any others that hold the title, however he does have an apprentice. He's only worked with him a few months but from what I know, he's good. The problem will be convincing him to help.”

Sitting there Jason seemed to understand that there was something more to the situation that he didn't want to get into and let it slide. Instead he only asked. “Could you at least try, black might be an ass but the other four are just kids just like we were.”

“Yeah, that might be the fact that gets him to help.” Billy replied knowing this was going to be one of those days. Maybe he should reserve a relaxation pod for the headaches that are bound to show up. Pushing the thought out of his head he went through everything. “If he agrees he should be able to get there by the end of the day.”

“If he decides to help let him know I'm heading to Reefside myself, if he needs help finding the place” Jason replied before they talked over a few other matters before ending the transmission. Getting up he knew if he was going to do this it would have to be soon and in person. To many chances to change there minds over the coms.

 

*****

 

Stopping Storm Blaster outside the small home in the middle of nowhere Justin couldn't believe he was doing this. Why did Tommy have to get a bunch of teenagers involved it this. Sitting here he didn't want to get out, he wanted to run. But he couldn't let four innocent people suffer because he hated Tommy, and besides the man was in a coma. It's not like he would need to talk to the man.

Taking a deep breath he hopped out before heading up to the house. He could have just walked in but figured who ever this tech is and apparently Jason might not like that. So he was polite and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened and there stood a slightly older looking Jason, he only really meet the man once so he really couldn't say much. Standing there Jason just stared at him for a moment before joking with him. “Finally ditched the bowl cut?”

“Finally got rid of the earring?” He counted knowing that would bother him. Reaching up it was like he didn't realize it was gone.

Laughing Jason replied. “Yeah, Kelly went through a phase where she liked to grab on to everything, she nearly ripped it out a few times so I took it out.”

Letting him in Jason walked him to the kitchen before stating, “So your the apprentice Billy was talking about. I guess that explains why he wasn't sure you would help, I honestly don't know if I would have.”

“If were completely honest, if it wasn't for the other four I might not have.” He replied not wanting to hide it. Looking around Justin didn't notice anything to strange so he asked. “Where are they anyway?”

“There “Lair” is in the basement.” Jason replied using air quotes. Leading the way Jason lead him down the stairs to a cave, a nice cave but a cave none the less. Looking around they had a nice computer set up, by earth standers anyway. On the far end there were five cots each with someone laid out on top. Walking over to the guy wearing red Justin knelt down and placed a hand on the mans shoulder.

Letting his energy touch the other rangers Justin wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. Luckily there didn't seem to be a problem with him, getting up he noticed Jason whispering to woman about Jason's age, it must be there tech Hayley. Walking up to the table in the center of the lair Justin took note of the five bracelets each with its own gem.

The gems them selves were dripping in the power, but it had become unstable. Reaching out he was going to start examining them but he heard Hayley say. “I still don't get what this kid can do, that I can't.”

Ignoring her Justin concentrated on the gems and let his energy reach out and connect with the gems. Watching five blue energy stands come out of his hands five more in there respective colors came from the gems and wrapped around the his own. At first things were fine he was getting a good idea of the damage, he was getting ready to release the red, blue and yellow gems but them he heard it. The gems began to speak to him, not it words but in a different way.

He was lost in the connection for a moment letting the gems speak. Finally when it was over he dropped the connection to all of them. Shacking his head Justin mumbled to himself, “I'm not do that again.”

“Something wrong?” Jason asked causing Justin to notice the man was right next to him now. Looking at the man he was surprised to see the concern on his face.

“Not wrong exactly, just over whelming.” Justin replied grabbing the black and white gems and setting them off to the side. Before starting to remove the gems form the bracelets. Knowing Jason was going to want more then that he added. “The gems have a consciousness of there own, which most power based morphers have to an extent, but it was stronger then I first thought and having all five connected at the same time was more then I expected.”

“Will you be able to repair them?” Hayley asked looking a little friendlier then before.

“Yeah, I'd need to it one at a time anyway.” Justin replied picking up the Red gem. Looking around he spotted a good place to sit before returning to the other two. “I'll start with these three since they'll be the easier ones to stabilize. Then I'll fix Trent's and then Tommy's.”

“Your fixing Tommy's last because of your, um, past with him?” Hayley asked, well Justin figured it was a question.

“No, I'm going in ease of repair.” Justin replied lining the gems up in order. Then he pointed to each as he explained. “Conner, Ethan and Kira's gems are only suffering from the destabilization from what ever they were hit with. Trent's was damaged when the evil encoding was destroyed, then having his evil clone draining it's energy didn't help. Now Tommy's gem that's a different story, not only did it shatter when you guys tried to fix his invisibility problem, but it was coated in amber which zapped it power, but it was damaged form the start. That's why it was the only gem encased in a crystallized cocoon.”

“How, how do you know all that?” Hayley asked looking shocked. Looking over at Jason he looked a little confused too.

“The gems told me.” He replied picking up Conner's again. He figured red as a good place to start. Then looking at them he replied. “Did I not just get done explaining the gems had a consciousness of there own. In other words they spoke to me.”

Standing there the two of them didn't speak again so Justin turn around and went to sit down so he could get to work. Sitting there he reached out his energy connecting to the red gem and began the process to stabilize them.

 

*****

 

Sitting there Jason watched as Justin worked on the gems, he had already fixed the red and blue ones and was now on yellow. Honestly he didn't understand half of what Justin had been talking about. But when dealing with ranger stuff he learned long ago to just go with it. Seeing the blue energy Justin had been using retract and the man open his eyes he knew the yellow gem was now repaired.

Getting up Justin did as he did with the last two, he returned them to the bracelets before going over and pacing them on the wrist of there respective ranger. As with the last two once the bracelet was on her the yellow ranger, Kira, physically relaxed and her breathing evened out. As Justin walked back to grab the white gem Jason noticed the man looked a little worse for wear and asked. “Why don't you take a break? This can't be an easy task.”

“No, it isn't.” He replied replied stretching a bit. Releasing a breath he added. “But I believe I have enough energy left to fix Trent's gem before resting. Besides the fact that I don't want the guy to go much longer without his gem, Tommy's gem is going to take a lot more time and effort to fix. Not to mention that Tommy's body is accustom to dealing with power withdrawal and can better handle the strain.”

“Just don't put your self in a coma pushing too hard.” Jason replied trusting the man to know what he's doing. However Jason did take notice that Justin seemed a little uncomfortable with concern he was showing.

As Justin sat down with the white gem Jason wondered what it would take to get Justin to say on Earth for a while, he knew Kim wouldn't let they younger man feel alone any longer. But he doubted that Justin would be willing to say, with his past Jason really didn't blame the man.

Sitting there he watched the younger man begin to work he wondered how long this one was going to take, the took about ten minutes each, but Justin had said that it would take more then the other two. Its not like he could ask him as while he's doing his thing, he's basically cut off from the outside world. Normally that would be fine but a few minutes after he started something different happened.

All of a sudden Trent bolted up in his cot, at first both he and Hayley had thought he was coming out of it, however the blank look on Trent's face said he was still dead to the world. Then as they ran to his side the noticed a faint glowing white crack running along his cheek and across his eye.

Trying to figure out what was happening they noticed that slowly the crack was closing they both glanced over wondering if what Justin was doing was having some sort of effect on Trent. Trying to get Trent to lay back down but every time boy would shoot back up. So they let him be, however Hayley had sat by him encase he fell when Justin was done.

It was over a half hour later when Trent finally went limp again, Justin didn't come out of his trance for another ten minutes. Standing up Justin faulted a bit but Jason steadied him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.” Justin replied trying to avoid the subject. Taking the Gem from him Jason took it over to the table and returned it to the bracelet before tossing it over to Hayley who placed it on Trent. Again his breathing evened out and just looked more relaxed.

Returning to Justin's side Jason looked him over, to be honest he looked like hell. Looking the man in the eye he told him. “Come on, you need to rest.”'

“I was planning too.” Justin replied sounding a little put off.

“Sorry, I'm used to dealing with Billy who will put off taking breaks until one of us forces him to, Zack actually sat on him once.” Jason replied helping the man over to an unused cot Hayley had set up earlier. Laying down Justin seemed to relax but there was something that didn't seem right, still Jason let him rest.

 

*****

 

Getting shaken awake Justin forgot where he was for a moment, but it came back to him quickly, then for a moment wondered how Jason and Hayley felt about him sneaking out to sleep in Storm Blaster. It didn't say anything about them it's just he always rested easier somewhere he was comfortable with.

Finally wake enough to wonder what was going on he listened to Storm Blaster tell him the near by town was under attack. That was just great, but he guessed it was good they had waited this long to stage an attack. Stretching out Justin saw the door to Tommy's house open and Jason steeping out. They looked at each other for a moment before Storm Blaster's passenger door opened and Justin informed the man. “Hop in if you're coming.”

It took Jason a moment but he climbed in and a moment later he was strapped in and they were on there way. As they headed towards town Justin couldn't help but wonder how smart it was to be driving an unregistered Jeep around when he doesn't have a license, but since Storm Blaster could out run, or fly anything on Earth he wasn't to worried. They were about half way through there trip when Jason spoke up. “Did you get enough rest?”

“For fixing a Dino gem probably not.” Justin replied trying not to snap at the man. It's not like he wanted to but he was still used to people treating him like a kid, he knew what he was capable of. “But more then enough for something like this.”

“Okay, I'll believe you on that, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my team in the past.” Jason said as if afraid Justin was going to react badly. “Don't push yourself, if you need to fall back do so, it's better to regroup and come back then get yourself killed.”

“You going to take your own advice?” Justin asked wondering if the older man would tell him the truth.

“Um... I try, but I've been informed it's a treat of red rangers to never take there own advice.” Jason replied causing Justin to laugh a little, which seemed to surprise the man. Still he continued. “That's why we have a tendency to get hurt more then any other color. Except Silver.”

Looking over at Jason he wondered about that last bit. Seeing his confused look Jason said. “They blame Zhane for there average going up. And there kind of right, he has a tendency to do some stupid stuff.”

“Like getting hit with Lightning, which Billy gave him a three hour lecture last time he was on Aquitar.” Justin replied chuckling at the thought. He had Actually talked to the man last time there were on Aquitar at the same time, he didn't try and talk about his teammates, they mostly just traded stories. “Then there was trying to date his enemy and his best friends sister, who turned out to be the same person. He still hasn't lived that one down.”

The rest of the trip was easier now that the tension was broke. Still neither of them were happy to pull up to the warehouse filled with ugly as sin creatures. Storm Blaster stopped at the open doors and let them out. Walking towards the front of the Jeep the two of them took notice of the monster in the back. Sighing Justin tapped on the hood asking. “Well Buddy, you want to start us off?”

As he said it blue energy gathered at the front of Storm Blaster before he shot it off cutting a ling through the tyrannodrones. Taking off the each took a side taking out one after another, and occasionally three of four at a time. After a few minutes Justin noticed that Jason was slowing down he was about to go help the man when he heard the man shout out. “Tyrannosaurus!”

Seeing a flash of light he glanced over again to see the Mighty Morphing Red Rangers standing there with his sword out. With the boost morphing gave him Jason was back to kicking butt. A few more minutes and the warehouse was clearing out, thanks to a few well times blast form Storm Blaster, Justin knew he should morph himself but he had a better idea.

Once he was sure Jason could handle the rest of the tyrannodrones on his own Justin headed for the monster, who looked like a strange cross of a rabbit and a lizard. Right away the monster attacked with a creepy laugh. He fought un-morphed for a while taking the monsters hits with little effect as he dealt his own hits. Finally it looked like it was getting feed up and went blast him. Seeing it coming Justin avoided the bast and kicked it in the side knocking it down.

Pulling his Key out he slowly walked over to the thing as he slid it into his morpher and with a quick turn he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger. Jumping up the monster tried attacking it but Justin easily blocked it and hit him hard in the gut. It was knocked back so Justin continued to walk towards it hitting it any time it got close. Finally the thing retreated a few feet before disappearing into a portal.

Turning around he saw Jason standing there Sword still out as he just stared at him. Powering down Jason did the same before asking. “You could have taken him down easily, couldn't you.”

“Yeah.” He replied shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing. “But things like that then to get bigger when you blow them up, and I haven't been in a zord cockpit in years.”

“You got a point there, and I hate trying to pilot someone else.” Jason agreed with him. Walking back to Storm Blaster Jason thanked him for the help as they got inside and headed back.

The two of them rested all the way back with gave Justin time to think things through, it would be easier on him to fix Tommy's gem in stages. Fixing Trent's had taken more then he thought it would and Tommy's is going to be worse. It would take longer but would be less stress on him. Either way he was going to need to rest afterwards and he really didn't want to head back to Aquitar until he had rested a while.

That made him remember something, but did he really want to do that. Still he should do it while he was here. Glancing over he wondered if he could really trust Jason as much as Billy had insisted. Sighing he decided to just go with it. “Hey, when I'm done with the black gem, would you mind giving me a hand with something?”

“What ever you need.” Jason replied without asking anything. And he didn't ask and Justin didn't say they just continued to relax.

 

*****

 

It had taken Justin a good three hours to fix Tommy's gem, which worked out since he was in a trance when Conner, Ethan and Kira had woken up, Hayley sent them home to rest after assuring them that Trent and Tommy were okay and just needed time. They were a little unsure with the way there teacher looked with what looked like black cracks running all over his body, but she told them it was because the connection to the gem linked them together Tommy's body was reacting to the repair. Justin had explained it to them when they mentioned what happened to Trent.

As he headed out of the cave he heard Jason talking to Hayley. “I think it would be best if we took off before Tommy wakes up.”

“I'll leave that up to you.” She replied trying not to take a side. Walking up she gave Jason a hug before he said. “But thank you for helping out.”

Walking over she stood in front of him for a moment letting him know it was going to happen before hugging him too. “Both of you, I may not know details but I do know have some issues with Tommy. Thank you for putting that aside and helping us.”

''You're welcome.” He replied trying not to show too much unease. Trying to shack it off he looked at Jason and asked. “So where are you heading back too?”

“I live in Angle Grove with Zack and his Daughter.” He replied raising a brow at him. “But I though you wanted help with something?”

“I do, and luckily enough it's in Angle Grove.” Justin replied not wanting to think about it too much. “I was just wondering if I was keeping you away from home longer.”

Heading out the door Jason waited until they were almost to Storm Blaster before asking. “Um... I was going to catch a flight back but are you going to be able to, I mean I'm guessing all you identification isn't valid any more.”

Hearing this Justin chuckled a bit before hopping in. again a door opened for Jason who was already putting his bag in the back. Smiling Justin told him. “It's not a problem. In fact you can ride with me and save the travel cost.”

From the look on Jason's face he knew he confused the man. Still he didn't say anything as Storm Blaster took off. They were a ways away from the house where they wouldn't be seen when Storm Blaster lifted off the ground as they passed the tree lines he told Storm Blaster. “You know where we're heading, so no hurry.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jason finally spoke up again. “So, what is this errand you need help with.”

“It's noting Dangerous but I don't want to do it alone.” Justin admitted not wanting him to think he was dragging him into anything. “You see in the Shed at my dad's place I left a safe of sorts. It holds the fragments of the Zeo Crystal. Billy was suppose to contact someone to have a look to see if it was still intact. I don't know if he did or not.”

The jeep was quiet for a moment before he continued. “we're not sure if it was effected by Zordon's death like the other morphers were, since the sub crystals were broke. But Billy thinks there might still be some energy remaining so I figured I should retrieve it while I'm here.”

Sitting there Jason seemed to be thinking about something. Finally after a few minutes he said. “A few years ago there was this mission all, well most, of the reds went on. Tommy used the red Zeonizer but it hasn't reacted since.”

thinking about it Justin replied. “I didn't find any of the Zeonizers in the power chamber, I never gave it any thought, but Tommy or the Zeonizer might have had a latent charge allowing him to use it just that once.”

There was the chance that if they were able to repair the Zeo crystal then the Zeonizers might reactivate. That was something that was going to need to be dealt with. How many active morphers did Tommy have, the white power coin, he didn't know about the ninneti powers, he had no idea who had the other Turbo morphers, now add the back Dino morpher. Someone was going to need to deal with him at some point.

 

*****

 

Waking up Justin had no idea what was going on, he wasn't in Storm Blaster but instead he was laying on someone's couch. Taking the blanket that was over him off he sat up and looked around. There were toys everywhere and frankly looked like it could use a good cleaning. Then he spotted two things that help him realize he was at Jason and Zack's house, one was a picture of Zack holding a little girl in his arms with all his friends around him. The second was said little girl paying in her play pen.

Getting up he wandered over to get a better look, how the hell did Zack have such a cute kid. Shacking his head he was about to go find Jason and find out why they ended up here when he noticed what she was playing with. Looking around he spotted a stuffed Corvannin, Bill must have given it to her, he grabbed it offering it up to her as he quietly asked. “You mind trading me.”

Seeing the the stuffed toy she dropped hers and reached out grabbing the toy. Once she was content with the trade Justin grabbed the one she dropped. Standing back up he inspected it to find there was no harm done, he had a closer look Kelly. Once he was sure nothing was going to happen Justin went in search of the men of the house, or a bathroom what ever he found first.

Which was the bathroom, but he did find the other two sitting out on the back patio shortly after. Walking out the other two took notice of him and before he could say anything Jason asked. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” walking over to them. Sitting down he placed the morpher he had gotten from Kelly in front of them. Right away Zack reached out for it with wide eyes as Justin replied. “When I woke up I found your daughter playing with that.”

“I thought I locked it back up after I got home last night.” Zack replied looking a little concerned.

“He's deadly afraid that she's going to bond with one of our morphers.' Jason informed him.

“You don't need to worry about it.” Justin replied without really thinking about it. Once he noticed that they were both looking at him e responded. “The power does recognize her but not in the same spectrum. It would be unlikely she would ever just come a cross a morpher that would respond to her, unless it was made just for her.”

The way they were looking for him Justin could tell they didn't quiet understand what he saying. Still he continued. “I had a quick look at her, she's like Billy and myself, were only comparable with one spectrum. And there aren't may orange morphers out there, not the rarest but it's up there.”

Sitting there they all thought about what Justin had said. It was a few minutes later when Zack chuckled before saying. “God, now I don't know how I feel about that, I mean what if she needs one.”

“Well, fist of all you should know that if she ever really needed one, Billy or I could whip her up one.” He replied already wondering if he should work something up. “And second, I shouldn't tell you this but in an life or death situation, your morpher might react for her. It's a long shot at best though, the phenomenon that allows a child to use there patents morpher is rare and doesn't usually end well.”

Sitting there none of them seemed to know what to say. Finally it was Jason who spoke up. “Okay, moving on. How about Lunch?”

It was a little strange after all this time to have real Earth food, sure he could replicate most Earth food to a point. Still it had been long enough that most of his favorites where from other planets, however it was nice to have some of his old favorites again.

After they ate Zack took Kelly on a play date to the park, apparently a group of parents got there kids together at least once a week. According to what Jason told him Zack originally gotten involved to get close to one of the single mom's, but continued even after that ship sailed was seeing how much fun Kelly had with the other kids.

Once they had to house to themselves Jason explained that he spoke to Billy who had informed him that he indeed had someone check on the safe. It was still were Justin had left it, however no one could move or opened so it was left where it was. There was also some information on when the best time to go would be, which is why at ten that night Justin and Jason fond them selves sneaking into the shed outside his dad's house.

Taking place by the door Jason stood watch as Justin moved a few things out of the way. Hitting the latch on the floor a few boards popped up and he was able to swing the hidden compartment open. Looking in he saw the safe still in the same shape as he left it, maybe a little dirtier. Whipping it off Justin got his key out, just being near the safe they both reacted with a blue glimmer.

Placing the key in the lock he turned it hearing the clinking noise he counted them out until he got to the right spot, he hadn't mentioned that to Billy. Pulling the key out he knew this was going to be tough. Getting up he planted his feet on either side and grabbed the handle with both hands and with every thing he had pulled until he finally had the thing open and he was out of breath.

He should have rested but he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Reaching into the safe he pulled out a cylindrical container. Once it was out of the floor he could see the fragments of the Zeo Crystal still inside. They were broken like before but they seemed to have a brighter glimmer to them.

Taking the time to put everything back the way it was Justin was happy to leave the place. Once they were safely back in Storm Blaster Jason chuckled. “Well, I felt like I was useless there.”

“No, I honestly don't think I could have done this without you.” Justin replied not really wanting to say it. If there was was one thing he hated it was admitting when he was weak, but he didn't want Jason to think he didn't need his help. “Thank you.”

 

*****

 

Finally getting back aboard his ship Justin knew there was a bunch of things he needed to do, but first he needed to get in touch with Billy and Trevin to let them know he returned in one peace. It only took a few minutes to get Billy on the line. “Hey, Justin. Everything work out?”

“Yeah, the new rangers are up and running again.” He replied knowing the other man was distracted. “Is there something going on? You sound distracted.”

“Were having a problem with the atmospheric presser in the northern hemisphere.” Billy replied sighing.

“Is there any way I can help?” He offered, after all the help Billy has given him it was only fair.

“Not unless you have some sort of generator that could supply power to half the planet.” Billy replied sounding frustrated. Thinking it though Justin went through what he had on board, then remembered the cylinder in the back of Storm Blaster.

“Give me a hour, I might be able to ridge something up.” Justin replied already working on plans in his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next part so I'm not sure when it will be up.


End file.
